darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Duck Wiki:Editing policies
The is a digital encyclopedia—a wiki—about everything Darkwing Duck. Wikis allow anyone to edit, so fans can work together to create a database for lovers of Darkwing Duck everywhere. The mission is to provide the best Darkwing Duck encyclopedia on the web! Our goal for the is to document every aspect of the Darkwing franchise, from cartoon to comics to books to toys. Editing the is easy, and contributions much needed and much appreciated. before editing. It's easier for everyone that new editors start an account; the rest of the userbase can get to know them and in turn, in case of conflict, keep their specific reputation and circumstances in mind. You may also want to read Darkwing Duck Wiki:Privacy policy for concerns regarding privacy protection. If you need help learning how to edit, please visit our . If you need help with anything else, just ask an admin. Policies The has a few simple policies. Please be sure to follow these rules so we can all enjoy the wiki! ;Follow the rules There are a number of rules the has developed to keep the show running smoothly. All users, both registered and unregistered, are expected to know and follow them. For more information, see rulebook. ;Keep a neutral point of view. The is a repository for all things Darkwing Duck. Because its fans love it passionately, we understand that there may be some points of contention. Please only add verifiable facts to the pages on the wiki, but feel free to discuss your opinions in the or in . ;Know that all canon is equal. In general, fans of any franchise prioritize the cartoon canon over other continuities canon. This is not so on the , where all continuities hold equal weight. The only exception, though it is documented as the rest no less, is "Dangerous Currency" for reasons that Disney never gave permission for its publication and that it has been erased from the Booom! Studios - Joe Books continuum. ;Edit, if possible, in Source mode. Wikia offers two modes in which to edit: Visual and Source. Visual is the default edit mode, presented when the "Edit" button is clicked. This mode attempts a user friendly experience by dividing elements of the page and explaining what happens, but it also does limit control of the edit. In particular, a side effect from Visual is that text presentation gets enclosed in utterly useless display specifications, which makes the page unnecessarily bigger (and thus slower to load) and harder to maintain in Source mode. ;Add verifiable content. When adding information to the wiki, please include the source of the info. You can do this in the form of a link, for which is an excellent aid, or a . The source can be a link to another article on the , or a link to an outside article or website. Do not add speculation or rumors to articles unless there is a convincing or proper source for the information, such as an interview with a designer, or a trademark registry site. As with opinions, speculation may be discussed in the or in . ;Follow the style guidelines. We want to keep the clean, clear, and easy to use. Before creating a new page or adding content, please check the next section and check other articles to see what format to follow. Also, make sure that the subject of a new page fits the notability guidelines of the wiki. Style guidelines * DuckTales material may be covered as long as it serves to explain Darkwing Duck material. For instance, information on Launchpad's family from DuckTales is fine because this material is innate to the character, but full coverage of his adventures in DuckTales is not. For Webra Walters goes that, once you know she's a reporter, detailed information on her appearances in DuckTales doesn't add anything. On the other hand, Feathers Galore and Cinnamon Teal do have use for short coverage of their criminal histories to explain what kind of situations they get involved in. DuckTales fiction may be covered before any Darkwing Duck fiction and should be linked to the DuckTales article. * Do not link to the same article more than once in a section, unless there is a specific need for it. An exception case can be a need to link to a specific section of an article. Another that might occur is when in a story a character is first presented as an unknown entity but revealed later on. Both the first mention of the secret identity and the first mention of the revealed identity warrant a link in the summary. * If a work of Darkwing Duck includes the prefix-title "Darkwing Duck:", this is not included in the work's article's title. * As per Wikipedia's article on italics: "When to use italics: The titles of works that stand by themselves, such as books (including those within a larger series), albums, songs, plays, or periodicals." Works that appear within larger works, such as short stories, poems, or newspaper articles, are not italicized, but merely set off in quotation marks," the presents the names of books and video games as well as the term "Darkwing Duck" (when it does not refer to the fictional character) in italics. * In case a title is appropriate for multiple articles, like Darkwing Duck, the title itself is to be made a disambiguation page (which uses ) and every other article deserving the title gets the title with an identifier in the form: title (identifier). For example, the features articles titled Darkwing Duck (franchise) and Negaduck (episode). The decision of what the identifier should be is up to the creator of the new article, though should rely on two principles. Firstly, it should match other identifiers if applicable to create coherency and secondly, it should be as short as possible while remaining precise. * The cartoons of DuckTales and Darkwing Duck have the habit of recycling animation models. This makes it at times unclear if a crowd-type character is that character or simply their model reused to fill up a crowd. The guideline is to assume an animation model is that character unless there is any reason given to drop that assumption. * What with many characters having multiple names to go by, the following are the guidelines for which name to put the article up under and what redirects to make. ** Principally, a character's article should go under their full name. For instance, while Gosalyn and Launchpad are more often called that than Gosalyn Mallard and Launchpad McQuack, those are their full names and thus what they are to be documented as. ** In case a character has a nickname that is more iconic than their actual name, the nickname is given precedence within context of the full name rule. For instance, Herbert Muddlefoot Jr. is listed as Honker Muddlefoot. ** Superhero and supervillain identities precede civilian identities as long as they are of equal or higher persistence, because the franchise is foremost about their battles and less so about civilian life. In other words, Darkwing Duck > Drake Mallard, Bug Master > Bianca Beakley, and Gizmoduck > Fenton Crackshell. Gosalyn's civilian identity has precedence over her alternative identities because there are many of them and they are all incidental, making Gosalyn Mallard a far more consistent identity. Bushroot is a case more open to interpretation considering he uses his civilian last name as his supervillain identity, but the decision is to leave it as "Bushroot". ** Titles are principally not included in article names, so this leads to Trenchrot > Major Trenchrot, Sara Bellum > Dr. Sara Bellum, and Cavanaugh > Mrs. Cavanaugh. The one exception is when there's an argument to be made that a title is part of the superhero or supervillain identity, as appears to be the case with Dr. Slug. Also, Mr. Banana Brain is the name of the doll, not just Banana Brain. ** "The"s are also principally not included, so this means that Liquidator > The Liquidator, Chicanerous Cheese Gang > The Chicanerous Cheese Gang, and League of Eve-il > The League of Eve-il. ** Civilian identities are always acceptable as redirects, though only at a minimum according to the above rules. "Fenton Crackshell" is an okay redirect to Gizmoduck, but "Fenton" is not. * In addition to the above, the name of the article is closely related to the categories that need to be chosen. For instance, Fenton Crackshell is not a cyborg, but Gizmoduck is because he is the combination of Fenton and the Gizmosuit, so he goes in the Cyborgs category. On a lighter level, Elmo Sputterspark is a civilian, but Megavolt is a villain, so he goes in the Villains category. * In regards to the coverage of the cartoon by character, location, or object, the order to be chosen is the production order with the "Darkly Dawns the Duck" events up front. E